Endyraga: VelvetEel
(End-i-ra-ga) '' ''Other Titles: Emperor of Rain Ecology: ''An ancient beast said to live for more than a thousand generations. With the power of wind and acid from inside its stomach, no hunters ever come back in one piece... Description: ''A monster that looks closely related to a fish. The Endyraga's size is about a houses length. It has four limbs and a large tail. As minor features go it has, gills, a large feathered mane and fins that run from its mane and finish at its tail. The monsters most iconic feature is its massive horn that reaches nearly half its body length. Its scales change into a different shade of green every view seconds. Golden streaks flow down its body. Some say these streaks of gold are actually tears of sadness, accumulating over the long years of its seldom life style. For most of its life it is extremely fat around the stomach and tail. Scientists think they may know the answer to why it's so fat but need more data before they can safely release the explenation to the public. Patches of moss also line its body from the lack of movement. Habitat:'' Dark and extremely dence foliage e.g. Forest. This monster is very territorial and does not like company of any kind (unless of opposite sex). Because of this, Endyraga's live in wet environments that offer good camouflage. Diet: '''Fish of any kind (seems to prefer Eels to any other fish or aquatic animal) but if need be, it will eat tree leaves. ''Mating: Nothing is known up to this point about mating other than they will rarely meet on land. They disappear for severel months (or in rare cases years) and after this they are seen emerging from the water and extremely skinny. No young are seen and scientists believe that they stay under water for nearly all their childhood. (THIS IS NOT PROVEN).'' ''Behavior: About once a life time a spectacular BOOMING noise is heard from isolated villages. The whole surrounding area is turned deaf (unable to hear) and a sour smell fills the air. In less than a few minutes acid rain starts to fall burning huts and lighting small fires. It is easily repairable but it is strongly recommended to flee or find shelter as soon as possible. Studies show that the horn (not poking upwards or towards the sky but horizontally) is actually used to help in the aid of creating acid rain. First of all it pokes around on the ground with its long horn that also acts as a nose. It is looking for a Bezoar. After it finds one it will carefully pick it up in its teeth and swollow it. Apparently it will find two of these, questioning if it has two stomachs? Maybe it has no intestines and it needs the rocks to mash everything up? Once this has happend the excess that was not turned into energy is turned into saliva. Acid saliva? Breathing in threw its gills (that breath air and water) it will scream, deafening all around it for a short time. The saliva or acid will fly into the sky at speeds near impossibility. As the saliva goes further and further up it will turn into a gas. At a flick of the Endyraga's horn a rain storm will start, condensing the saliva and bringing hell with it... '' ''Feathers, gills and mane: 'As the Endyraga gets older, it will have feathers sprout out of its head and tail. This indicates how old, strong and healthy it is. They are both air and water breathers a.k.a. Amphibious. Even though they are amphibious they still have a nose (located at the head, just under there feathers) and gills (located behind the mane.) The mane is what's guessed to be a show of superiority over all beasts below the Endyraga. Some could say this involves humans. '' ''AS TO THIS MOMENT THERE HAVE BEEN '''NO '''REPORTED KILLS OF THIS BEAST. THE GUILD HAS CHOSEN TO NOT HAVE THIS BEAST ADDED TO THE URGENT LIST AS IT HAS NO IMMEDIATE DANGER... '' ''Report still in progress: Date Started 14th/4th april/2012 ''Date Finished: - - - - - - - - - - - -'' Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk